List of Mario items
Mushrooms *'Super Mushroom': The original mushroom, which made it's first appearance in Super Mario Bros for the NES. Originally, this could only come out of ? blocks, and, when it did, would begin to move to the right. This was later changed, and, in today's games, the mushroom will move either left or right, depending on which side of the ? block you jumped at. If it strikes a wall, it will begin moving in the opposite direction. It will go off cliffs, and off the far left edge of the screen if you let it. When one obtains a Super Mushroom as Mario or Mini Mario, they will grow to Super Mario. With this, Mario can take two hits before losing a life, and can break blocks. Furthermore, in New Super Mario Bros, as Super Mario and above, you can ground-pound on coin blocks (Which contain 14 coins + a Super Mushroom, if you hit the block fast enough) which makes it very easy to get the maximum possible reward from the blocks. In the majority of games, this mushroom is red with white spots and happy face, but in Super Mario Bros., it is orange with red spots, and no face. In Mario Parties 2-7, this item will allow the user to roll two dice blocks, as opposed to one. In the event that one gets two of the same number, they will receive 10 coins. *'1-Up Mushroom': You'll find 1-Up Mushrooms in many of the Mario games, once you do, you will gain one life, which, as you may have guessed, gives you one more try if you happen to die. This mushroom first appeared in Super Mario Bros. In most (If not all) Mario games, this mushroom is green, with a smiley face. It acts similarly to the Super Mushroom, in this is typically only comes out of ? blocks, and that it will, given the chance, go off the left hand side of the level, or off a cliff. And it will change directions given that it hits a wall. In most games, it is dreadfully rare, due to the fact that it is a very sought-after item. In the Mario & Luigi series of games, this item, when used by one brother, can revive the other with ½ of their total HP. *'Mega Mushroom': This mushroom's first and only appearance (outside of the Mario Party and Mario kart series of games) is in New Super Mario Bros. Upon getting this mushroom, Mario (Or Luigi, depending on which character you're using) will grow to the height of the screen, and a meter will appear atop whatever screen you happen to be looking at. (Typically the top) As Mega Mario (Or Luigi, depending) will gain the ability to destroy almost anything. This includes all enemies, most pipes, and all blocks. Furthermore, by ground-pounding, one can cause either coins or Goombas to fall from the sky. When the transformation ends, you will return to Super Mario form, and receive 1-Up mushrooms based on how many thing you've destroyed, to a max of five. It appears as a very large, very orange mushroom, with red spots. It acts just as other mushrooms do. It is quite rare to find inside levels, but if you enter the Toadsworth house that bares the same design as the mushroom itself, you will have one put into your inventory (Which can hold only one item) and can be accessed at almost any time during the game. (The only exception being when you've gone down a pipe, and ended up below ground) It is believed that this mushroom is designed to look much like the original Super Mushroom. There was a mushroom similar to this one appearing in Mario Party 5. it is also seen in Mario Kart Wii *'Poison Mushroom': This mushroom's first appearance is in Super Mario Bros. 2, a game released only in Japan for the Famicom (The version that the other continents received was, in actuality, Doki Doki Panic, with Mario characters put in.) because it was deemed "too hard for American gamers." Anyway, this mushroom is purple with a skull and cross bones, and, upon getting it, the player would lose a life, and be forced to re-start the level, which would be very frustrating. It acts just as other mushrooms do. Mushrooms of the same name appear in Mario Parties 2-4, along with 6 and 7, and, when used on a character, will cause their dice block to only go up to 3, whereas it would normally go up to 10. *'Mini Mushroom': This mushroom's first appearance in a non-Mario party game was in New Super Mario Bros. It appears as a very tiny, baby blue mushroom with a dummy/soother/dumtit/nipple in it's mouth, which is also baby blue. Upon getting this mushroom, the player becomes quite tiny, and very weak. Unlike in all other forms of Mario, the player cannot kill a vast majority of enemies by jumping on them, (The only exception being the tiny Goomba) nor can they break blocks. However, there are advantages. First of all, Mini Mario can jump quite high, and is almost guaranteed to get at least 4000 at the flag at the end of any given level. Also, small pipes are only accessible to tiny Mario, which sometimes contain star coins, and, on occasion, access to secret exits. This mushrooms, as you may have expected, acts like all other mushrooms. This mushroom's actual first appearance was in Luigi's Mansion where is would cause Luigi to shrink and loose coins. When small Luigi could not suck up any ghosts. *'1-Up Super': A mushroom whose only appearance is in the Mario & Luigi series of games, this mushroom, when used by one brother, revives the other with 100% of their maximum HP. Power-Ups *'Fire Flower': Making it's first appearance in Super Mario Bros.,it appeared originally as a flower with two oval-shaped eyes, with a glowing red/orange ring of petals, within a glowing white/red ring of petals, although now, it resembles a regular flower some what. Upon receiving a fire flower,also know as the power flower, can shoot fireballs. Most often, these fireballs are red-orange, and bounce along the ground until they hit something, and only two can be on-screen, per player, at any given time. But, on occasion, Luigi will shoot green fireballs, which follow a straight path, although, this is rare. In the Super Smash Bros. series of games, holding a Fire Flower will let you spit out a continuous flame, for a short period of time, dealing mediocre damage. It can also be thrown for, once again, mediocre damage. *'Cape': You'll find this cape either in Blocks, or on certain Koopas. If you use it correctly, you'll be able to fly.(the cape is only in certain Mario and Luigi games) *'Starman':A yellow star with 2 eyes that will provide invincibility and big jumps for a short time.It will also make the user that uses it multiple colors and shiny. *'Ice Flower': Gives Mario the ability too freeze monsters and pick them up. *'Penguin Suit': Similar to the ice flower, the penguin suit allows the player to throw ice balls. It also gives you other advantages like not slipping on ice, swimming faster in water, gliding on top of water, and sliding on almost any surface area to break bricks sideways. Coins *'Golden Coin:' In most games, if you'd find 100 of these, you'd either get a 1-up, a Star, or a Shine sprite. *'Red Coin:' In most games, once you found 8 of these coins, you'd gain a Star or Shine, plus, they are worth 2 golden coins. However, in New Super Mario Bros, you get a Super mushroom if you are Mini or Regular Mario, a Fire Flower if you are Super Mario, or a 1-up mushroom if you are Fire, Shell, or Mega Mario. Plus, each is only worth 1 golden coin apiece. *'Star Coin:' In New Super Mario Bros., 3 star coins would be scattered in each level, once you got a certain amount, you could chose to spend them to either open gates, or buy new backgrounds for your bottom screen. (Only available after finishing World 8-Castle) *'10 Gold Coin:' *'100 Gold Coin:' Key Items *'Yoshi Egg:' In Super Mario World, Mario would find Yoshis inside of these eggs, in other games, Yoshi would be able to use them as projectiles. *'Mini Mario:' Mini Mario's are items int the Mario vs. DK series. They are toys that will help Mario find Donkey Kong and fight him. Category: Lists Category:Mario items